Handwritten
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Dragon found a letter for Roronoa Zoro, Written by Nico Robin.


**Title: Handwritten  
****Theme: #11 - Memory  
****Pairings: Zoro/Robin  
****Setting: During the timeskip.**

**I just want to say thank you for reading/reviewing my stories. Here's a new Zoro/Robin story! I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm not really creative. But I hope you like it (:**

His curiosity of the dark haired woman they call The Devil's Child was one of the reasons he recruited Nico Robin to Revolutionary Army. When he visited her in room – which he specially reserved for her the minute they reported that they found her amongst the slaves of Tequila Wolf – she wasn't even there, though the fragrance of sweet roses still lingered around the room.

Interested in her collection of history books on the shelves she had requested, he walked past the bookshelves browsing the interesting titles one by one. A series of poneglyph symbols embedded in an open notebook on her desk, and beside it, he spotted a paper essay. He was not that much of a nosey person, but assuming it was a general idea of the poneglyph translation; he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a little sneak.

_Dear Kenshi-san,_

It wasn't about the historical artefacts, however.

_The Marimo they placed in my room has reminded me of you, so I have decided to write you a letter. Even though I don't know where you are right now, I decided to write it anyway, in hope that I would eventually heard news for you very soon. I don't think it's difficult to look for you. I will keep up on the news of slashed buildings and monuments – it might be you, or Mihawk, or even Shanks, I'll try my luck._

_I wish I knew where you are right now. It kills me sometimes thinking Kuma sent all of us apart without giving us even a clue of where would each other be. But I know you are okay. Kuma came without warning that I didn't get to say so many things to you in case we didn't get to see each other again. The Revolutionary Army is growing. Whitebeard is dead. The Supernovas are making havocs in the New World and regaining power. Blackbeard became a Yonkou. I sense that the balance of the world is going to collapse very soon – so I was told of theories and forecasts. I am afraid if they destroyed Sabaody Archipelago before we had the chance to return there to reunite, I wouldn't be able to see you again._

_Truth is, the event at Sabaody Archipelago became a recurring nightmare in my sleep every night, it became as scary as the memory of losing Ohara – losing my family. The moment you vanished to thin air Luffy was crying, I cried too. Everybody cried. I tried my hardest to save you, I'm sorry for not being able to pull you off Kizaru. Seeing you heavily injured and at the verge of dying, I became weak myself – I couldn't bear of the thought that that moment might be the last time I see you._

The smudged ink at a few lines lead to his assumption that a few tears probably fell on the parchment.

_Gosh I'm sorry. I just miss you._

He smiled. The letter became even more personal as he reads on.

_I wonder if Sunny is alright. I'm sure Rayleigh-san will take care of her well. The comfort here is definitely different than the comfort on Sunny. I miss sitting on the deck, reading and watching Luffy and Long Nose-kun running around the deck. Oh, Long Nose-kun and his bold stories. I met a little girl who yearns for adventures back at where I landed after Kuma, and she would be excited to listen to Long Nose-kun's stories. I miss the companion of someone like Navigator-san. I know I could trust just about anyone else here but they were so polite and soft-spoken, unlike her – which I truly enjoyed. I haven't listened to good music lately either, none was as good as Brook. They fail to supply me a skeleton musician for my own personal musical entertainment. They didn't even have a spandex-wearing cyborg too here._

His forehead wrinkled. Aren't the people in the Revolutionary Army interesting enough already?

_The food serve here is great, still, but nothing compared to Cook-san. I miss his lovely cooking. I miss Doctor-kun too, he was such an intelligent reindeer to have light conversation with. And I will definitely miss you, Zoro. I miss sharing the Crow's Nest – even when you're busy lifting weights and I'm with my book, I enjoyed the light conversation we had in between. Who's going to play chess with me now that you're not here? Who's going to help you cut your hair when it's grown a few inches? Who's going to help me carry all my books when I'm done reading? Who's going to carry me and hold me in the sea so I could pretend I could swim? Who's going to look after me while I sleep, like you always did during our watch shifts on Sunny?_

_Oh God, I really miss you now, Zoro. I wish I know where you are right now._

_With love,_

_Robin._

"You seem to enjoy whatever you're reading."

He turned, putting the parchment back on the table. "Nico Robin. I'm sorry I've disturbed your notes. I was just looking."

The dark-haired lady smiled. "That's okay, Dragon-sama."

"I thought I wanted to introduce you to my close friend Ivankov," he said. "He's finally here."

"That sounds good." But she noticed him smiling, a little. From Monkey D. Dragon, that's very rare. "Did my poneglyph notes amused you somehow, Dragon-sama?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Robin-san, I was actually reading your letter to the swordsman in your crew."

She seemed to blush a little. "Ah, don't mind that. I never intended to write it anyway, let alone send it."

"You miss your crew, didn't you?"

"They're like family."

"You miss Roronoa Zoro too?"

She looked away. "He's… like a brother."

Dragon sighed, smiling. "It's okay to fall in love, Nico Robin."


End file.
